


dirty dishes

by kozusme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme
Summary: Osamu just wants to eat pancakes and drink his coffee in peace but Suna won't stop throwing him off his game.aka that fic where osamu is a dumbass and doesn't know what he's doing
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	dirty dishes

Osamu was hungry, and he was craving something sweet. Suna wasn’t home yet so he figured why not make pancakes to eat together while watching a movie, then maybe they could cuddle on the couch and then- Osamu stopped himself from going further on that train of thought. 

He stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where we winced at all the dirty dishes there were, to be fair, it was his fault for baking at 3am and then just going straight to sleep instead of cleaning. If people at his restaurant knew he was like this at home maybe they would stop coming. He sighed and just grabbed a clean bowl and the ingredients to get this over with and too late realized that his measuring cup was dirty. Now, Osamu was the type to always wash the dishes after he used them but something unknown took over him last night and whatever that was clearly didn’t like to wash the dishes and right now, he wasn’t up to washing them either so he just grabbed a normal cup and went with that, it was only pancakes so it should be fine.

Before he started mixing the ingredients he heard the door open.

“Osamu?” He heard Suna from the living room.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Suna winced at the dirty dishes, as if he hadn’t already seen them in the morning.

“Pancakes.”

“Why?” Who was this person next to him and what did he do to Suna, that’s one too many questions.

“Because I was craving pancakes and I thought we could have some while we watch that movie that you’ve been wanting to watch for so long.”

“Mm, how nice of you.” Suna said as he planted a kiss on Osamu’s cheek.

“I’m always nice.”

“Whatever you say, I’ll be waiting right here so hurry up.” 

Osamu sighed; he didn’t mind being watched while cooking but Suna’s stare just  _ told  _ him that he was waiting for something to happen to him. He’ll have to be extra careful. 

He grabbed his non-measuring cup and put two cups of all purpose flour, four teaspoons of baking powder, one teaspoon of salt, two tablespoons of sugar, two eggs and finally he added two cups of milk. When the batter was finally done, he grabbed a pan to cook the pancakes on and added some oil to it and turned the stove on.

“You’re waiting for me to fuck up, I know it.”

“You know me so well, Osamu. Old habits die hard, I guess.”

“How was practice?”

He didn’t want Suna remembering all the embarrassing stuff he did in front of him just because he was a young teenager with a crush, it still hurt him to this day that one time he fell off a tree trying to get a kite down for a little kid and tried to look cool in front of Suna, only for his crush to start recording him instead of telling him that the tree branch that he was holding onto was breaking, causing him to fall on his left arm and scream like a little girl, to which Suna proceeded to laugh like a maniac and share the video on their team group chat. 

No, he doesn’t know why he ended up dating him anyways. 

“Practice was alright, tiring as always.”

“I don’t know what else I expected you to say to be honest.”

“You didn’t date me for my amazing speaking abilities.” 

“No, I only dated you because of your body.”

Osamu might be lying there but Suna’s body back then was… something else, to be a 16 year old and be that ripped was unfair to everyone else in the team is what he thought, and now they were 24 and he still thought that being that ripped and looking that good was unfair. 

“If that helps you sleep at night, babe.”

“I’m going to punch you in the jugular”

“Oh, kinky.” Osamu almost burned his hand at the comment and Suna had the audacity to laugh at him.

“Do not.” He said, to which Suna replied by smirking at him.  _ Asshole.  _

Osamu checked the pan and realized that he put too much oil, and he didn’t want to waste it so he just poured it on the cup he had used before, he could save it for dinner. He started cooking the pancakes, Suna was sitting on the counter, he was looking at his phone but Osamu knew better than everyone that even though his eyes were glued on his phone, his peripheral vision was better than a normal person so he was still attentively watching Osamu, waiting for him to fuck up.

Not too long after, he finished cooking the pancakes and went to wash all the dishes that had packed up from his midnight adventures. Once he finished everything, he smirked and looked at Suna.

“Didn’t fuck up, sorry to your thousands of instagram followers.”

“Well that’s too bad for them, should we go eat now?” 

“I want a cup of coffee too, you want some?” 

“Sure,” Suna smiled at him and Osamu felt chills on his spine “Use my favorite cup, please.”

“Um, sure.”

Osamu grabbed two cups and prepared the coffee, Suna was still looking at him and he was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No particular reason.” He said as he took Osamu’s cup from his hand.

Osamu added some sugar to his coffee and mixed it, Suna as always just drank it like that.  _ Psycho.  _ Osamu put the cup to his lips and took a tentative sip, hoping the drink wasn’t too hot.

Huh, it tasted a bit off. He drank again, something wasn’t right. He took a third sip. 

He realized his mistake too late, Suna has his phone out, clearly recording him and has the biggest smile on his face, there’s nothing he can do about it now.

“This has oil in it, right?”

“Yup” Suna responded, emphasizing the ‘p’. 

_ “Fuck.” _

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a real life situation. pls dont make fun of my friend for being dumb and drinking a cup of tea w oil <3


End file.
